Being Lantash Chapter 2
by Leslie MacGyver
Summary: Jack brings beer to a party...this and that happens. Daniel and Leslie get married. I have to think of another summery but this will have to do. I promise to tone my story down a bit. If you dont like the first part, dont waste time reading it Please
1. Part 1

**Being Lantash—Chapter 2 **

Disclaimer: SG-1 isn't mine. If they were, I wouldn't be sharing :) I'm just borrowing the characters, playing with them. I'll give them back when I'm done. That is if I ever do get done with Daniel. big evil grin

Author's Notes: I asked my friends, Sonya (Alex), Katie, Christina, Jules, and Monica to be in my story. In this story, Martouf isn't dead; the Tok'ra can't use Goa'uld technology or make their eyes glow. Keep in mind, these stories jump around quite a bit. For example, first you're in season 1 with the Nox, then in season 7 with Jack's clone, and then back in season 1 with the Nox.

* * *

SG-1 (Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c) SG-2 (Colonel T. J. Sharp, Major Michael Ford, Captain Leslie MacGyver, and Jonas Quinn) were on a standard recon mission. The inhabitants of the planet, we designated as P3X-356, were very friendly. They shared theiradvanced technology with us. The inhabitants, called Uncrainain, put together a feast for our newfound friendship. There was dancing and lots of food. Jack was especially happy about the technology and the drinks offered to him. The chief, Chief Goibniu, saw that Daniel andI were holding hands.

The chief asked, "What is that you are doing with your hands? What is that golden band on her finger?"

Daniel answered, "This golden band on her finger is called a ring. This means we are to be wed and have many, many children."

I smiled.

"Oh. We have a custom for those who are to be together for eternity. Will you two come with us please?"

Daniel looked at Jack.

Jack said to the chief, "Have them back before 11."

The chief pointed. "She goes with the women over there and you go with the men."

Daniel gave me a quick kiss on the lips as the ladies of the tribe started tugging at my clothes. I followed the ladies into a wooden tent.

One of the ladies offered me a drink. The drink looked like ordinary water so I drank it. The 'water' was addicting that I had another cup of it. The ladies asked me, "Would you like to seduce Dan-ell with a dance?"

I nodded as I was drinking. "Sure."

"Here put this on." She passed me a blue skirt and white tank top.


	2. Part 2

In the other tent, Daniel was talking to the chief and other men.

The chief said, "We have a little treat for you Dan-ell. Before we get started, would you like some water?"

"Sure."

Daniel drank the water that the chief passed him. Daniel started to feel strange effects after he drank it.So he didn't drink anymore.

A lady from my tent called out for the chief.

The chief said to Daniel, "Les-lie will be in here very shortly."

In my tent, I was ready to dance for Daniel. I drank a total of 6 cups of the 'water' I was offered.

One of the ladies said, "We will take you to Dan-ell now."

The ladies walked me over to Daniel.

The rest of SG-1 and 2 were still sitting there eating. Jack saw me and stood up. One of the ladies put her index finger over her mouth. "Shhhh..."

Daniel was sitting in a chair in the tent. I looked at him. The 'water' was giving me strange feelings. I ran and jumped on Daniel.

Daniel yelled, "WHOA!"

I growled while on top of him.

Daniel asked, "Leslie? Are you ok? What's gotten into you?"

"It's that water they gave me to drink. I had 6 cups of it."

Daniel said, "I only had 1."

I said, "Less talky, more kissy." I kissed him hard. I then reached for his pant's zipper.

Daniel said in-between kisses, "Leslie, kiss> this isn't kiss> right."

"I know, _kiss_ Daniel, _kiss_ I just want you _kiss_ NOW!" I was able to unbuckle and unzip his pants but he wriggled out from under me. I growled again. I was acting like a wild animal looking for a mate. I ran to jump Daniel.

Daniel moved and dropped me down to the ground pinning me in the process. "I don't want to do it this way."

I tried to get away from his grasp but was unable to. I growled again.

SG-1 and 2 heard the growl from outside.

Colonel Sharp asked, "What's going on in there?"

Sam said, "It sounds like a bunch of wild animals."

The chief answered, "It is part of our courtship and mating ritual. I have not heard courtship like this in my day." The chief chuckled.

In the tent, Daniel still had me pinned down. I struggled to get free. Daniel yelled, "Jack…"

As he did, I kicked him off. He flew backward toward the entry of the tent where Jack and Sam were standing.

I stood on the other side of the tent growling at Daniel.

Daniel was standing by then. He put his hand up at me. "Leslie…"

Jack asked, "Daniel, what's going on here?"

"That drink must have done something to her."

My eyes glowed and I growled again. I started running towards Daniel and Jack shot me with his zat. I fell to the ground.

"Jack…!"

"What? She was about to attack you."

Daniel sighed.

The chief told Jack, "You will sleep here." He pointed to the tents by the tree line.

Jack said, "Ok?"

Jack, Sam, Teal'c and the rest of SG-2 went to go check out the sleeping arrangements.

Jack said, "Major Ford, you take first watch."

Major Ford nodded. "Yes Sir."


	3. Part 3

In the morning, I woke up with what felt like a huge hangover. I wondered what I did last night. I saw Daniel lying next to me. I shook him awake. "Daniel…"

Daniel mumbled, "Hmm?"

"Daniel, what happened last night?"

He mumbled again, "You had a drink and it made you crazy."

The only think I remember is jumping on you. I got up quietly and slowly to not make my headache worse. I got dressed back into my own clothes. I wrote a note. It said:

_Daniel, _

_I'm sorry for my behavior last night. I'll already be through the Stargate by the time you read this. I'm sorry. _

_Leslie _

After I wrote the note and left it next to Daniel, I snuck in where Sam was sleeping. I took the GDO and then ran off towards the Stargate. I dialed earth with the DHD. I entered the iris code in the GDO and ran through the Stargate.

General Hammond was in the control room.

I walked down the ramp and out of the gate room without making eye contact with anyone.

General Hammond sent an Airman after me. The Airman ran in front of me for me to stop. He noted the tears streaming down my cheeks. General Hammond caught up with us and stood in front of me. He asked, "Leslie? Are you ok? Where is SG-1 and 2?"

I answered, "They still on the planet. I'm sorry, Sir. I can't explain right now. I have to go." I ran straight to my lab to drop off my back pack. I ran to the elevator to go up to the surface. I made my way up into the forest on Cheyenne Mountain. I stayed up on the very top so I could see the town on the other side of the hill. I watched as the children in the little town were playing. I saw the parents watching they're children. I smiled wondering how happy they're life is down there.


	4. Part 4

"Incoming Traveler" blared over the PA system. It was SG-1's IDC. The Iris opened and SG-1 and the rest of 2 walked through.

General Hammond walked into the gate room.

Daniel ran down the ramp. "Did Leslie come back?"

General Hammond answered, "Yes she did. She came back crying. I tried to talk to her but she ran off. What happened back on that planet?"

"I'll explain later. Where is she now?"

"An Airman saw her on the surface."

Daniel ran to the nearest elevator.

General Hammond looked at Jack.

Jack shrugged.

* * *

Daniel ran up to the surface and walked around searching for me. He found me sitting on a rock. He said, "Leslie?" He slowly walked up to me and sat next to me. "Leslie, are you ok?"

"No. No, I'm not."

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Daniel, I almost raped you last night. It was that love drink. It turned me into a monster. I thank you for stopping me, but my behavior…Lantash should have helped. I guess it got to him too."

Daniel said while putting his arms out for an embrace, "Come here."

I turned to hug him.

He them place a kiss upon my forehead. "You gonna stay up here for a while?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Ok. I'm gonna hide the love drink that I brought back in your lab…if that's ok?"

"You brought some back with you!"

"Yeah. I managed to get a lot. I brought some back to get it analized."

"Oh."

"Well, I'll be back after the debriefing."

"Oh…the debriefing…um…I'll be down there in a few."

"Alright. I'll see you down there."


	5. Part 5

((Author Notes: Because of a few reviews, I'll tone my stories down a bit. Sorry Reviewers. If you want the nasty original...you'll have to email me. To explain one of the questions in my reviews, Tok'ra cant use goa'uld technology but Nirrti did some things to Lantash to make him able to.))

Daniel walked into the briefing room and sat next to Sam. SG-1 was on one side and SG-2 on the other.

General Hammond asked, "Where is Leslie?"

Daniel answered, "She is up on the surface in the forest. She'll be down in a few."

Jack asked, "Is she ok?"

"Yeah. She's fine. She's just a little shaken up from last nights events."

I then walked in and sat on the side SG-2 was on.

General Hammond asked, "What happened back there?"

Jack happily said, "We became friends with an advanced race. They threw a feast for us with lots of food and…beer."

Sam said, "Chief Goibniu saw Daniel and Leslie holding hands. Daniel told the chief what the ring on her finger meant. The chief took Daniel in to a tent and the ladies of the tribe took Leslie into another tent."

Daniel shifted slightly.

Sam continued, "Leslie came out of the tent with a white tank top and a blue skirt on. She walked over to Daniel and jumped on him…"

I said, "That's aboutall I remember."

"We heard growling coming from the tent then Daniel called for Colonel O'Neill. Colonel O'Neill and I went over to the tent. Leslie was acting like a wild animal. He eyes glowed and she ran towards Daniel and Jack zatted her."

I looked at Jack. "You what?"

Jack explained, "I had to. You were about to attack us. It was either that or shot you."

I shook my head.

Daniel said, "According to Irish mythology, Goibniu was a provider of weapons for the Tuatha De Danann. He was skilled at brewing beer. It was noted that his beer gave the drinker immortality. He must have created a 'love drink'. Leslie and I thought it was water so we drank it. Leslie drank a little too much and…you get the idea."

General Hammond said, "I see."

Jack added, "They are willing to share new technology with us." Jack smiled.

General Hammond said, "We'll continue this after you all had some rest."

Jack said, "Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed."


	6. Part 6

I looked at Daniel, "Ready to go?"

Sam asked, "So where are you guys heading off to?"

Daniel answered, "Just up to the surface for some air."

I added, "If you need us, just call me."

Sam asked, "Call you?"

"Yeah…Lantash will hear it. Call if ya need anything."

Daniel and I then walked off to the surface. We brought 2 sleeping bags with us. We hooked the sleeping bags into one. We both laid on our backs and looked up at the stars naming some of the constellations we could see. I then rested my head upon his chest to listen to his heart beat. I quickly sat up.

Daniel asked, "What? What's wrong?"

I said, "Dammit Jack! Why now?"

Daniel looked at me strangely.

"Oh come on Jack." I shook my head and sighed. "Daniel, Jack wants me to do something for him right quick."

"What could he possibly want?"

"I don't know. I better get this over with so we can have the rest of night alone. I'll be right back." I kissed him.

"No…lemme go with you."

* * *

Jack was walking around his room when Daniel and walked in. 

Jack said, "Oh Hi Captain."

I had my arms folded across my chest trying to stay calm, "What do you need, Sir?"

Daniel asked sarcastically, "Yes Jack, what do you want?"

Jack thought, "Is it possible for me to be invisible for…oh…24 hours?"

"On one condition…you don't bother me or Daniel for the rest of the night."

Jack smiled. "Ok."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

Daniel looked at me wondering what Jack could have wanted.

I smiled.

Daniel then looked at Jack. "Um…Jack…can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Jack….um….would you be my best man?"

Jack's eyebrows went up in shock. "I'd be honored to be your best man." Jack smiled and put his hand out for Daniel to grab.

Daniel grabbed his hand and pulled Jack into an embrace.

I then walked in with the Goa'uld hand device.

Jack looked over at me and saw what I was holding. "Oh no! Not that."

I said, "Jack, you wanted to do this. It's the only way."

Jack sighed.

"Are you ready, Sir?"

Daniel asked, "Wait…what did you want Jack?

Jack answered, "It's not fair that you get all the fun disappearing."

"So…you wanna be invisible?"

Jack smiled.

I asked, "Jack, are you ready?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"You might wanna sit down. You'll feel a little pain." I changed into Lantash. I put the hand device on my hand and turned it on. I aimed it at Jack. An orange glow came from the hand device.

Jack gave out a little gasp in pain.

Sam walked in and saw me using the hand device on Jack. "Leslie?"

I turned the device off and hid it behind my back. "Major..."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sam, I know what this looks like but I can explain in just a minute." I looked at Jack. He was holding his head in his hands. "Jack?"

Jack said, "Daniel, sorry that I didn't shoot Skaa'ra earlier when he had you in that ribbon clutch. That almost felt like a hangover."

Sam said, "Well…"

I said, "Jack wanted to be invisible for a while."

"Oh." Sam rolled her eyes.

Jack said, "Oh? What's that for?"

"No offense Sir. It just sounds like you."

"Oh."

I said, "Think that you are invisible."

Jack did so.

"Ok…"

Daniel and Sam stared at the empty chair where Jack was sitting. I, on the other hand, could still see him. He doesn't know that I can.

I looked at the chair. "Sir, have fun andremember our deal."

Jack walked off. "YeahSureYaBetcha."

Sam shook her head and walked off to continue working.

Daniel and I then went back up to the surface.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up in Daniel's grasp again. I turned over to face Daniel. I planted small kisses upon his lips.

Daniel woke up. "Hey."

"Hey." I smiled. "We should check on Jack. He might be getting into trouble."

"Jack…in trouble…" Daniel chuckled. "Funny…"

"I've gotta go see. You wanna come with?"

"Yeah. Sure."


	7. Part 7

Daniel and I walked to Sam's lab.

"Hey Major. What ya working on?" I smiled.

"I'm just getting some paperwork done."

I could see Jack playing around with Sam's things.

"Jack is in here playing with my things…"

Jack didn't know I could see him. Daniel and Sam couldn't see him at all but they could see objects moving around in the room.

"Incoming Traveler" blared over the PA system. Sam, Jack, Daniel and I ran to the control room where we met up with General Hammond and Teal'c.

General Hammond said, "Close the iris."

Sgt. Davis said, "Receiving Tok'ra IDC."

"Delay that last order."

Jack ran off to the gate room. He started to dance around. He took his shirt off and started swinging it around like he was one of the Chip N' Dale dancers.

I chuckled. Daniel was staring at me. "Look in the gate room."

I grabbed Daniel's hand and looked into the gate room. His eyebrows went up in shock. Daniel put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam saw Jack dancing around in the gate room. She started to giggle.

General Hammond asked, "Where is Colonel O'Neill?" He called over the PA system, "Colonel O'Neill, report to the control room."

Jacob, Martouf, Aldwin, Delek, and Melak came through the Stargate.

SG-1, General Hammond along with Colonel Sharp went into the gate room to meet with the Tok'ra.

I walked off to find Jack. A few seconds later, Jack and I walked back into the gate room. Sam smiled. She tried to suppress a giggle.

General Hammond said, "Glad you could join us Colonel."

"Thank You, Sir." Jack smiled.

Daniel folded his arms across his chest. "Jack…I didn't know you could dance."

The smile on Jack's face disappeared quickly. "You saw?"

I smiled. "Yes we did, Jack. You should join Chip N' Dale. You'd make a great dancer."

Sam and I laughed.

General Hammond shook his head at us. "Is there something you need Jacob?"

Jacob answered, "We are here for Daniel and Leslie's wedding."

I asked, "How did you know we were getting married?"

Jacob smiled. "We have our ways of finding out things…"

"Thank you for coming but it's not until next month."

"That will give us time to prepare."

"I wonder who else knows."

In the briefing room, the Tok'ra, SG-1, 2 and General Hammond were sitting around the table.

I thought to myself. "Bra'tac…"

The gate started dialing in and Bra'tac, Drey'auc and Rya'c walked through the gate.

I looked at Teal'c. "Look who came through with him."

Teal'c looked out the briefing room window and saw his wife and son standing next to Bra'tac. Teal'c quickly ran down to the gate room. He pulled his family into his arms for a tight embrace. The family was reunited once again.

Everyone in the briefing room went down to greet Bra'tac and Teal'c's family.


	8. Part 8

((I'm just gonna post the rest that I have. If you don't like it. Sorry. I don't like it either but oh well I guess. If you like it, please review. If not, don't read the rest. Thank You.)

* * *

About 3 weeks later, Daniel and I got the wedding ceremony planned. We decided to go with a black and white theme. We had some help from the members of the SGC. It was time for me to pick out my dress. Sam, Janet, and a few other women from the SGC went with me to help me decide.

We went over to David's Bridal. I said, "Ya know what, I may need one more person to help me." I pulled out my cell phone and called my 21 year-old baby sister Robyn to help me pick out a dress.

Robyn said over the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Baby Girl."

"Hey Sis."

"Hey, are you busy?"

"No. What's up?"

"Wanna help me pick out a wedding dress?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Great. I'll pick you up in 15 minutes?"

"I'll be ready." With that, Robyn hung up the phone.

I walked over to Sam. "Sam, I'll be right back. Gonna go pick up my sister right quick."

Sam nodded. "Ok."

I nodded to the others and left.

Robyn and I drove back to David's Bridal 20 minutes later. When we walked in, everyone there was dress up in a wedding dress.

I asked, "Did I miss something?" I laughed. "Everyone, this is my baby sister Robyn. Robyn, this is Samantha Carter, Janet Frasier and some of her nurses. The ones who like to stab me with a bunch of needles."

Robyn waved and smiled.

"So…find anything yet?"

Sam said, "Maybe."

Sam, Janet, and the other nurses modeled the dresses for me and Robyn. I shook my head to all of the dresses. I didn't really like the designs. I then looked over in the corner of the store. I walked over and picked up the dress. I shrieked. "This is it!" I ran off into a changing room and tried it on. I shrieked again.

Sam knocked on the changing room door. "Les, you ok?"

"Oh Sam. I like this one. It's beautiful."

Janet said, "Well come on out and let us have a look."

I walked out in a white dress with pearls woven into the straps that met mid-back and separated again to the side. The dress came around in the lower back into a very deep V-shape. My whole back was out except for where the straps were. The end of the 'V' was at my lower back. It was fastened by several small buttons.

Robyn said, "Wow sis. I like it."

"Yeah. I do too. What do you all think?"

Janet said, "It's…you."

I said to the woman at the counter, "I'll take this one."

The woman said, "Ah…good choice. This is the last of its kind. With it being the last one, there is a 45 discount on the price."

"Wow."

"That'll be $135 please." _The original price was $300. _

I pulled out my wallet. Before I pulled out the money, Sam did. She gave it to the woman. I looked at Sam.

Sam smiled. "Consider it a token of love."

"Thank You. I appreciate it. I bet Daniel will once he gets me out of it but…we won't go there."

Janet said, "Thank You."

I chuckled. "So…where are we going now?"

Sam said, "Well…"

I heard someone's stomach growl. "Lunch it is. I'm buying." I turned and looked at the woman at the counter. "Since I heard your stomach growl, you're coming with us. I won't accept 'No' for an answer."

She said, "Well…I guess I'm going then."

I smiled. "My name is Leslie, by the way."

"I'm Maria."

"It's nice to meet you Maria. Do you know any good places to eat lunch at?"

"Yeah. There's a restaurant a few blocks down from here."

"Great. You can ride with me and Robyn."

"Ok…thank you."

"No…thank you for taking $15 off the 45 discount."

All of us went down to a little restaurant called Mario's. We all sat there eating and chatting. A few hours passed. We were still eating and chatting.

Maria said, "Oh. Look at the time. I better get back."

I said, "Yeah. Daniel is probably wondering where I am. Maria, I'll drive you back. Robyn, where do you wanna go?"

Robyn said, "I'll go home. Don't wanna bother you and Daniel."

"You sure?"

Robyn nodded.

"Ok. I'll go pay for the food and give a tip to our handsome waiter." I paid the bill and we went out to the car.

Janet said, "Thanks for inviting us Leslie. I know I had fun." Janet smiled.

"Thank You all for coming and helping me pick out a dress. Sam thanks for paying for the dress. Janet thanks for hiding it at your house. And nurses, thank you for modeling for me. You all will be receiving an invitation to the wedding soon. That includes you Maria."

Maria said, "I don't know what to say…"

"You're Welcome." I smiled. "I'm gonna take you out one day too. I saw a certain waiter glancing over at our table."

Maria blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I chuckled. "Well…I'll see you all later."

We all said our 'Bye's to each other. Robyn, Maria, and I got into the car. We drove Maria back to work, David's Bridal.

I said, "Thank You Maria."

"No. Thank You. I actually had fun today. I made new friends and everything."

I smiled. "I'm glad you had fun. See you later."

"Bye." Maria waved.

I drove off. I dropped Robyn off at her house and I went home.


	9. Part 9

Daniel and I had a little get-together at my house two weeks later. Jack, Jack Jr., Jonas, Martouf, Delek, and Fifth came from the SGC. I invited Sam and Janet but they were busy. I also invited my friends Katie, Alexandria, Christina, Jules, Monica and my dear baby sister Robyn. Jack, of course, brought the beer.

I got very drunk. I don't know how Jack talked me into drinking. I slurred. "I wanna gets a tattoo."

Daniel drunkenly said, "Yes. Tattoos. I'll get one with you."

Christina said, "I wanna…piercing."

I slurred again. "Who's driving?"

It went silent.

Someone mumbled, "Teal'c…"

"Ok." I picked up the phone and called Teal'c. "Teal'c. Pease drive us to tattoo place…"

Teal'c said, "Are you ill Leslie MacGyver?"

"Drunk…" I giggled.

"I will be there in 15 minutes."

"Tanks Teal'c." I hung up the phone. I giggled again. "Teal'c funny on phone. He…here soon."

* * *

Teal'c arrived at my house and knocked on the door but no one answered. He took out his copy of my key and unlocked the door.

Jack said, "Hey T…have a nice cold one…"

"I cannot."

"Suit yourself…"

"Are you ready?"

I said, "Yesh. Lesh go."

Jules, Katie, Jack, Alex, Jonas, Chris, Martouf, Daniel and I loaded up in Teal'c's van. The rest stayed at my house. Christina and Martouf wanted to go get piercing instead of tattoos so Teal'c dropped them off and drove over to the tattoo parlor. He stayed in the van while the rest of us went inside. We were greeted by a large man with a big, bushy beard. He had a variety of different tattoos covering his body.

He said, "Hello. Can I help ya with anything?"

Daniel said, "We'd like to get tattoos"

The man said, "You've come to the right place. Pick one off the walls or I'll draw one up for ya. Take all the time you need."

I said, "I know what I want. I'll go first. I want to get it over with before I start thinking straight."

The man said, "This way please."

I followed the man into another room. I pulled a picture of the Earth Symbol out of my pocket and showed it to the man. "I'd like that on my right shoulder."

The man nodded. "Alright then. Sit here."

I did so. I felt the first needle and I hissed a little. Lantash helped a little with the pain.

After about 20 minutes, the man said, "Ok. Done…"

"I'd like one more tattoo on my lower back. I'll be right back with the picture." I jumped off the table and walked out the door. I went in my purse that Daniel was holding. I pulled out the picture and walked back into the room with the man. I showed him the picture and he proceeded to draw it on my lower back.

About 50 minutes later, he said, "Done."

"Ok…how much?"

"$100."

I handed him a $100 dollar bill. "How long will it be before it heals completely?"

"About 2 - 3 weeks."

I nodded and walked out the room. I sat down next to Daniel, making sure that I don't hit the new, bloody tattoos. "So…whose next?"

Jules said, "Me! Mine won't take too long."

Katie said, "I'll go after her."

Jules got a little cat's head on her right hip. Katie got a little UFO with an alien inside the bubble on her right ankle. When Katie came out, Jack stood up. Katie gave him a quick kiss and Jack went in.

Jack walked out 30 minutes later and showed Katie his new tattoo. It was a tattoo of a boat out on a lake with a boy and a girl fishing. There was a beer bottle in the boy's hand.

Katie blushed.

Daniel said, "I'll go last. Jonas, you can go ahead."

Jonas got up and said, "I'm getting something for you, Alex."

Alex smiled.

Jonas went in and came out 30 minutes later. He got a tattoo on his right butt cheek. It said Alexandria with a heart under it. He said, "I don't think I'll be able to sit down straight for a while." _(It was Alex's idea)_

"Come here for a second, Jonas." I placed my hand on his forehead. I was seeing if I could numb him. I was able to so I gave Jonas a couple hours of numbness. He was then able to sit down.

It was Daniel's turn. "If I get a tattoo, you can't see it until after the wedding."

I nodded. "Ok. Would you like to be numbed before you go in?"

Daniel said, "Yes. Please."

I placed my hand on Daniel's forehead and numbed him. He then went to go see the man. 45 minutes later, Daniel was done. He paid the man. "So…Ready to go?"

I said, "Yeah."

We all loaded back up into Teal'c's van. We went to go pick up Chris and Martouf from the piercing parlor. Chris and Martouf got piercing but they wouldn't tell ANYONE where. We then went back to my house.

When I unlocked the door, Delek was sitting up waiting for Jules to come back, and Monica with Fifth asleep together on the floor. My sister and Jack Jr., were sleeping on the couch.

I said, "I'll be right back." Before Daniel could ask whereI was going, I got in the car and drove to the SGC. I asked General Hammond, "Mind if I borrow the goa'uld healing device?"

General Hammond asked, "What ever for?"

"Well...I need to heal someone. Someone was..." I sighed. "Someone got very, very drunk."

"Ah. Lemme guess. Jack brought the beer?"

I nodded.

General Hammond chuckled. "Permission granted."

"Thank You, Sir." I grabbed the device from the infirmary and went back home. I went back inside carrying the hand device. Daniel saw what I was holding.

I said, "I'm gonna use it on Jonas first so he can sleep better."

Daniel nodded.

I walked over to Jonas and showed him the healing device. "You're first." I took his hand and we went into my bedroom. I used the healing device on him. I did the same thing to everyone else.

Our guests found a place to rest. Daniel and I went upstairs into the bedroom. We fell fast asleep on the bed.

In the morning, I woke up and saw Daniel next to me. I kissed him and went down stairs. I stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at the bodies on my living room floor.

Daniel called from the room, "Leslie, bring some aspirin for my MAJOR headache. Please."

I brought up the goa'uld healing device that I saw on the coffee table. Daniel was sitting up on the bed holding his head in his hands.

I said, "Lay down."

Daniel lied down slowly.

I sat next to him and used the healing device for his headache and hangover. I took off the device and sat it on the night stand. The next thing I know, Daniel is on top of me.

I said, "I guess you're feeling better."

Daniel smiled.

"There are a lot of bodies on my living room floor."

Daniel and I stood on the stairs looking at all the bodies. We were wondering what happened last night. We saw Jack in the corner with my friend Katie. I tried to wake him up but all he did was groan. I used the healing device on him.

Jack said, "I have never had a hangover like that before." He then looked up at me and Daniel. "What are you guys doing in my house?"

"I should ask you that, Sir. You're in my living room."

Jack then looked around. He tried to get up but someone was on him arm. "Who is this?"

"That's my friend Katie."

"Oh."

"Jack, do you remember anything from last night?"

"No. Don't remember a thing. Hey, listen, I have to get up. Can you move her?"

Daniel and I lifted Katie up slightly so Jack could get his very numb arm out from under her. When he stood up, he ran straight for the bathroom upstairs.

Daniel and I chuckled. Daniel and I then heard a yell, "What the hell is this?" We ran upstairs to the bathroom Jack was in.

Jack was standing in front of the sink looking in the mirror with his shirt off.

I asked, "Sir, what's wrong?"

Jack turned around and pointed to something on the right side of his chest. It was a boat with a boy and girl fishing. "When did I getting this."

Daniel asked, "Shouldn't it be bloody?"

I nodded. "Hmm…" I walked off to the bathroom in the bedroom. I closed and locked the door. I stripped down to see if I had any tattoos. I found two. One was on my shoulder and the other on my lower back. I then realized that everyone will see them through my wedding dress. I said, "Oh no!"

Daniel knocked on the door. "Honey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I cursed under my breath.

"What's wrong?"

I got dressed and opened the door. "I got a tattoo too. We must have gotten them last night or something."

Daniel said, "If you have one then..." Daniel went into the bathroom and closed the door. I walked over and sat on the bed. Daniel walked out of the bathroom 10 minutes later. "I have one too."

"Only one? I have two. What's bad about where they are is that you'll be able to see them through my dress, especially the big one."

"What are your tattoos of?"

"I want to surprise you. You'll have to wait until the wedding."

"Ok. But you'll have to do the same. That means no peeking or anything like that."

"Ok. I promise."

Daniel and I went to go find Jack. He was still in the bathroom looking at his new tattoo. "So…do you have one?"

I answered, "Yes we do Jack. Actually, Daniel has one. I have two." I then fainted.

Daniel caught me. "Leslie!"

I said, "I'm…so…tired…"

Jack and Daniel carried me back to the bedroom. They laid me down on the bed. Jack sat at the foot of the bed and Daniel sat next to me. He pushed some hair out of my face. He said, "You must be exhausted from healing everyone. Maybe you need something to eat. Lay here until Jack and I get back."

I nodded slightly.

Daniel kissed me. He and Jack then went to the store to get some breakfast. I closed my eyes and was fast asleep.

About 30 minutes later, I woke up from some knocking on the door. My baby sister Robyn came up to see me. She poked her head in the door.

I smiled. "Hey, come in."

Robyn went over to the bed and laid next to me.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"I don't remember anything after drinking that soda that I know was spiked."

"Hmm…well, I must have been drunk enough to get a tattoo."

"Oh! Where? Lemme see!"

I got out of bed and showed her my two tattoos. "Do you think Daniel will like this one?" I pointed to my lower back.

"Oh yeah. He will love it."

"I sure hope so."

We heard an "Ahem" coming from the door. Daniel was standing there with his arms folded across his chest. He was tapping his foot on the floor. "What are you doing out of bed? Didn't I tell you to lie down until Jack and I got back?"

I gave Daniel a face like a puppy that was being yelled at.

"Get back in bed."

"Yes Sir." I got back into the bed.

Robyn said, "I'll be down stairs if ya need me."

I nodded. "Keep it a secret!"

Robyn nodded.

Daniel came over and sat next to me on the bed. He touched my forehead with the back of his hand. "You've got a fever. I'll bring you up some breakfast and something for the fever. Then I want you to sleep."

I argued, "But…"

"Ah! Doctor's orders."

I pouted, "Yes Doctor."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

I sat in the bed waiting for Daniel to return. Katie, Jules, Alex, Christina, and Monica snuck upstairs while Daniel was in the kitchen with Jack making breakfast. Alex knocked on the door.

I said, "Yes?"

Alex poked her head in.

I waved for them to come in. They sat around the bed.

I asked, "Does anyone know what happened last night?"

Monica shook her head. "I don't…why?"

"I think we took a visit to the tattoo parlor last night. Daniel and I both have tattoos. Jack does too. You may wanna look to see if you have one."

Katie lifted up her pants leg. There was the little UFO on her right ankle. "Where did this come from?"

Jules went into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror looking at her right hip. Chris said, "Awe…that's cute."

Jules came out and showed everyone.

Monica asked, "Shouldn't they be bloody?"

I nodded. "I must have used the healing device on them."

Alex said, "So let's see yours…"

I sat up in the bed and pulled down the right shoulder of my shirt. "This is an ancient hieroglyph that means Earth."

I then stood up and pulled up the back of my shirt so they can see my lower back. "Do you think Daniel will like this one?"

Chris didn't know what it was. "He will love it…whatever it is…"

"Sorry I can't tell you guys what it is…I'll get in trouble with General Hammond..." I got back in bed. "Jack got one on his chest. It's a little boy and girl on a little boat fishing."

Katie said, "Awe."

I said, "Yeah. I wonder who the girl is."

Katie blushed.

Daniel then walked through the bedroom door. "Sorry ladies. Leslie has to get some rest."

Monica said, "We were just about to leave anyway..."

Chris said, "Yeah, Les...have fun. I know ya will."

Jules said, "Lucky girl you."

I smiled. "See ya..."

Alex said, "Get well."

Daniel said, "Help yourself to some breakfast. There is plenty to eat."

I said, "Hey, bridal shower is in," I looked at Daniel, "it will be in two weeks."

Before Katie left the room, she gave me two thumbs up."

I smiled.

Daniel said, "You need to eat. I'm gonna call General Hammond to ask for at least a week ofdowntime."

"Why?"

"So you can get your strength back."

I nodded.

Daniel smiled. "Now, you eat. I'll be right back. I have to talk to our guests."

"Ok. Tell the rest of them the shower is in two weeks."

"Ok." Daniel then left the room.

I started eating my breakfast.


	10. Part 10

When Daniel went down stairs, Robyn asked, "Is she ok?"

"Yeah. You can come visit her anytime you'd like. I'm sure she'd love it if you do."

"I'll come back tomorrow."

Daniel nodded. "Excuse me everyone. As you may know, Leslie is sick. General Hammond has just given her and I the rest of the week for downtime. In the meantime, Captain Brown will be replacing me on SG-1 and Lt. Hailey will replace her on SG-2. You all can come back andcheck onher if you'd like. She also wanted you all to come to the Bridal shower in two weeks. It'll be here. We'll contact you if there are any changes. Anyway, you all can stay as long as you like. Get some breakfast. There is plenty to eat. I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me. But remember, she is trying to sleep."

Everyone nodded.

Daniel went back upstairs.

I was done eating. Daniel took the tray and sat it on a desk on the other side of the room. He then slid under the covers with me.

I looked over at him. "So Doc…"

"Yes."

"Will I be allowed to do anything?"

"Just lie there. If you are a good girl, you may be able to do translations with me."

I smiled and rested my head upon his chest. I was fast asleep.

About an hour later, everyone was about to leave. They walked upstairs and Jack knocked on the bedroom door lightly.

Daniel whispered, "Yes? Come in."

Jack opened the door as quietly as he could. Jack whispered, "We came to say we're leaving."

Daniel nodded and waved for everyone to come in. Daniel tried to wake me up, "Leslie?"

I groaned.

Daniel said, "Leslie we have company." Daniel shook me a little.

I opened one eye and saw everyone waving at me.

Jack said, "We just came up to say Bye."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks for coming."

Katie said, "Thanks for inviting us."

"You're Welcome."

Jack said, "Well...we'll let you two go back to sleep. Everyone waved at me and walked out.

I laid back on Daniel's chest and fell asleep.


	11. Part 11

A week later, Daniel and I were getting ready for the Bridal Shower. We invited all the same people from the party last week. General Hammond, Sam, Janet, and Teal'c joined us this time. We told Jack not to bring the beer this time. Daniel and I had some refreshments.

Everyone was gathering around me and Daniel on the couch after about an hour of conversations with each other. Sam passed me her gift. I opened it up and was surprised by what it was. It was lace gown that was very short. It went down to about half of my thigh. It was also see through. I pulled them out of the box and looked at Daniel's reaction. He started to blush. I chuckled. "Thank You Major."

Sam corrected me, "Sam."

"Thanks Sam."

Alex handed me the next gift, I unwrapped it and saw a box with a picture of dishes on it.

Alex said, "Open the box and see what's inside."

I did and saw a smaller box. I pulled it part way out. "ALEX!"

"Just so you can get practices in before the real thing."

I laughed. "Daniel, I think these are for you."

Daniel pulled out the box and looked at it. He realized what it was and got a little uncomfortable. He quickly stood up. "Does anyone want a drink? I sure do. Jack, Jonas, mind helping me?" Daniel walked off in a fast pace to the kitchen.

Jack and Jonas walked in. They saw Daniel walking back and forth across the kitchen floor.

Jack asked, "Daniel...what's up?"

Daniel called out from in the kitchen, "Honey, where's the ...never mind. I found them." Daniel got a beer out of the fridge and drank over half the bottle without putting it down.

Jonas said, "Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"I'm not sure. Jack, you've been married before. I need your help. I'm gonna go get the other guys for advice too." Daniel ran back into the living room. He ran up behind me. I was still on the couch waiting for them to return. In French, Daniel whispered in my ear, "Miel, je vais prendre les hommes dans la cuisine pour une petite discussion. Pouvons-nous ouvrir le reste des cadeaux plus tard?" (Honey, I'm gonna take the men in the kitchen for a little discussion. Can we open the rest of the gifts later?)

In German, I whispered back, "Yeah. Sicher." (Sure)

"Ok. Would the men please join me in the kitchen?"

General Hammond, Jack Jr., Martouf, Melak, Delek, and Fifth walked into the kitchen.

Before Daniel walked off, I called out to him. I said in French, "Daniel, embrassez-moi." (Daniel, kiss me.)

Daniel leaned down and kissed me. He then said in German, "Ich liebe dich." (I love you.)

In Italian, I said, "Ti amo, anche." I kissed him again. (I love you, too.)

Daniel walked off to the kitchen.

Jonas asked, "Daniel? You ok?"

Daniel finished the rest of his previous beer. "I don't know." Daniel sat down for a minute. He then shot up out of his chair. "Anyone want a beer? I could use another one." Daniel rummaged through the refrigerator.

Jack said, "Daniel…"

"Hmm?"

"Daniel…"

Daniel stood up and looked at Jack. "What?"

"You're nervous aren't you?"

"Um…no…"

"Yes you are. You never drank a beer like that before. You must be nervous."

General Hammond said, "Ah…the marriage jitters."

Jack Jr. said, "I remember those."

Everyone looked at Jack Jr.

General Hammond chuckled. "It's perfectly normal Dr. Jackson. Almost every man gets them."

Jack said, "Come on Daniel. Admit that you are scared."

Daniel scrunched his nose. "Maybe I'm a little nervous."

Jack said, "Now…ya see. That wasn't so hard was it?"

Daniel glared at Jack.

In the living room, the women (Alex, Chris, Jules, Katie, Monica, Sam, Janet, Robyn, and I) were sitting around.

Jules said, "I wonder what they are talking about."

I said, "I don't think I wanna know."

Robyn walked over and sat on the couch with me. I put my arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on my shoulder.

I sighed heavily.

Robyn asked, "Sis, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm just scared. I hope he isn't second guessing. I don't know what I would do…"

Sam cut me off, "Leslie…calm down. Daniel loves you very much. Every time he is around you, I see another side of him that I've never seen before. Even when he talks about you, I see him have the biggest smile that I have ever seen."

Janet said, "Oh. You noticed that too? I thought it was just me. He seems more hyper when he's in the infirmary for the monthly check-ups. In fact, that's the only time I really see him, when he has a check-up."

Sam said, "Ya see. Anytime someone mentions your name, Daniel changes. Daniel loves you a lot. He may just be a little scared, nervous even. This is, after all, his first earth wedding."

I smiled.

Robyn said, "So…"

Sam said, "So…"

Katie, sounding like Jack, said, "So…"

I giggled. "Jack has rubbed off on you. That sounded exactly like him."

"That didn't sound anything like him."

"Yes it did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Sam said, "Hey…you two sound like Jack and Daniel when they fight like that."

I chuckled. "I need to get out more."

Alex asked, "Ok…where we going?"

"Do you wanna go out to eat or something?"

Robyn nodded. "Yeah…"

"Ok...well…let's go tell our men where we are going." I got up off the couch and went to the kitchen door. I knocked.

Daniel answered, "Yes?"

I slowly peeked through the door. "Honey, the girls and I are gonna go out driving. Don't worry we'll be back before too long. I'll take them home myself." I then closed the door.

Daniel called out, "Hey, Les wait." Daniel walked out of the kitchen up to me.

I turned and looked at him. "Yes?"

Daniel pulled me into an embrace. "You can't leave without kissing me."

"Oh." I giggled and pulled his mouth to mine. We kissed for a while until Jack walked out of the kitchen. We stopped kissing and just looked at Jack.

Jack said, "S'cuse me. I gotta talk to Kate." Jack walked over to Katie and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And what is your excuse? Didn't wanna kiss Big Papa before you go?" _Corny I know. _

Katie said, "Shut up and kiss me!" Katie kissed Jack hard.

I said, "They'll have to come up for air some time."

They did seconds later. Jack still had his eyes closed.

Katie said seductively, "I'll see you later, Jonathan."

Jack opened his eyes and said, "Wait. I'm not done." Jack kissed her again.

I asked the others, "Are Daniel and I like this?"

Everyone answered in unison, "Basically."

"Oh Gee Thanks." I shook my head. "I'm ready to go. Are you all ready?"

Sam answered, "Yeah. Let's load up the van. I'll drive."

"Ok. Let's say our 'Bye's' and get going." I looked back over at Katie and Jack. "No Katie, you can't stay."

Jack glared at me. He looked back at Katie. Katie briefly kissed him. Jack growled at her.

Katie said, "Oooo…." Jack kissed her once more and she walked out the door.

I was the last one (female) in the house. I said, "I'll be back soon. We'll talk later."

Daniel nodded. "I'll call ya when we're done.

"Ok. I'll see you later on tonight." I kissed him and went outside to the van. I asked, "So…where we going?"

Monica said, "I'm a little hungry."

"Ok. For some reason, I'm craving Golden Coral or the Olive Garden."

Everyone answered, "Olive Garden."

I chuckled. "I wanna show you the place where Daniel and I had our first date."

Sam drove to Sicilianos and I showed them where Daniel and I sat. I told them how Daniel wiped Spaghetti sauce off my face and kissed where the sauce was.

Sam said, "See, I've never seen this side of Daniel before."

"He's such a sweetie."

Chris said, "I've gotta see the loud side of Daniel. He is always quiet."

"He's hardly quiet at home. By the way, Chris, how are you and Martouf?"

"Well…Martouf and I are getting married next year. We are going to have a wedding here on Earth and on Vorash."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank You. I'm glad we met. I'm happier than I used to be. He is a great man and I love him very much."

Jules said, "I'm glad I met Delek. We're having a wedding here. I'm hoping he lives here with me too."

Alex said, "When I get Jonas home, Oh Man! He's like a tiger, soft and cuddly, but a wild animal when mating season comes around…"

I gasped. "Alex! You already…"

Alex said, "Maybe a few times. What about you and Daniel? Haven't you done some things?"

"Well…almost…but…"

"But?"

"I was under the influence of an alien drink."

Robyn said, "Uh huh. Sure, what ever you say Sis."

"Thanks for backing me up Sis. I really appreciate it."

Sam said, "Well…we're here."

We went inside and stood in front of a man. He asked, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes we do…reservations for MacGyver, please."

The waiter said, "There you are. May I ask what you are celebrating tonight?"

"We are celebrating …"

Janet cut me off, "This is a bachelorette party for Leslie here." Janet smiled.

The waiter said, "I see. This way please."

I looked at Janet

Janet said, "Surprise…"

Sam whispered, "Leslie, did you really have reservations?"

I said, "Maybe. Maybe not."

Sam shook her head at me.

We followed the waiter to a big table near the center of the restaurant. A bunch of other cute waiters seated us all.

The main waiter walked to the table. "Good Evening, Ladies. My name is Michael and I will be your waiter for the evening." Michael passed out the menus. "Please don't hesitate to call me when you are ready."

Janet smiled. "Thank You."

Michael said, "My pleasure, Ma'am." Michael winked and walked away.

Janet asked, "Les, what about him?"

"Who?"

"Michael. He winked at me."

"Oh. He's nice."

"Nice? What does that mean?"

"He seems like a nice man."

Janet sighed again. "Well…I'm ready to order. I'll go get Mikey."

Sam quickly looked up at Janet. "Mikey?"

"I meant Michael." Janet got up and went to get our waiter. Janet returned a few minutes later with the waiter on her heels.

I saw Michael smile and blush a little.

Michael said, "You may order when ready."

I said, "I'm ready. I'll have the Spaghetti Dinner."

Janet said, "That sounds good, Les. I'll have the same, Mikey."

Michael blushed again. He walked over to the other end of the table. "And what would you ladies like?"

Chris said, "I'll have the Pepperoni Pizza."

Robyn asked, "Mind if we can get a large and share it Chris?"

"Sure. Large Pepperoni Pizza."

Monica said, "Sam, Jules, Alex and I will share a large Cheese Pizza."

Michael nodded and wrote it all down. He then asked, "Would you like anything else?"

Janet said, "That's all for me right now. We'll call ya when we need something else. Thanks Mikey."

Michael smiled at Janet. "No problem, Ma'am." He then walked away.

Robyn said, "Janet, he is so into you."

Janet said, "I know. I just wanted to play around with him. I wanted to see him sweat a little."

Sam said, "You're bad Janet."

Janet smiled to herself.

We all ate and chatted. We chatted and ate some more.

Daniel left a text message on my phone. "Done. Send ladies 2 pick up men. Were drinking." I said, "Well...ladies...it's time to go. The guys are done. I'll pay for the food and..."

Janet cut me off, "I'll leave a tip for Mikey." Janet folded a $5 dollar bill into a heart. She wrote on the back "Call me, Janet" and left her number.

I asked, "Ready to go?"

We all loaded back up in the van and I drove home. It was quiet on the way home. Everyone was looking out the window enjoying the night scenery. Sam drove back to my house. We all got out and walked to my front door. When I unlocked the door, we were shocked at what we saw. All the men except for Teal'c were passed out on the floor.

I said, "Uh…Teal'c…what happened?"

"I do not know. They drank a lot of beer and passed out. Daniel Jackson said that we all may sleep here."

"He did?"

"Indeed."

"Ok. Ladies, you can find a place to sleep. There are plenty of blankets in the closet."

Sam said, "Um, Pete is probably waiting up for me. I should get home."

Janet's phone rang. She answered it. "Frasier."

Sgt. Davis said, "Dr. Frasier, we need you, General Hammond, Major Carter and Captain MacGyver back at the base."

"Why? What's up?"

"SG-12 came back severely injured by a goa'uld attack."

"Ok. We're on our way."

Sam asked, "Something wrong?"

"Uh…yeah. SG-12 came back injured. They need you, me and General Hammond and Leslie back at the base."

I passed Dam the Goa'uld Hand Device. "You can still use this Sam…just concentrate."

"Now…you don't need me. You go heal them and go home to get some sleep. You'll get to see Pete sooner too."

Sam blushed.

Janet asked, "Ok…next question, how are we gonna get General Hammond there?"

I picked General Hammond up and leant him up against the wall.

General Hammond started singing, "Goodness Gracious Great Balls of Fire."

"Sam…" Sam passed me the device and I healed him.

I looked General Hammond over and he was just a little tired but able to walk.

Janet asked, "Sam, Can you drive? Please?"

Sam said, "Yeah. Let's go." Teal'c helped General Hammond to the car and accompanied them to the base.

I looked at the others still awake. "Ladies, find a place to sleep. Blankets are in the closet. I'm going upstairs to talk to Daniel. If ya need me, just knock on our door."

Katie said, "We probably won't need ya until in the morning when they wake up."

"Ok. Well…good-night then."

"Night."

Robyn said, "Night Sis."

I smiled and walked up to my bedroom. I opened the door slowly and saw Daniel lying on the bed with his glasses on. The lamp next to the bed made a glare upon his glasses. I smiled softly. I decided to take a quick shower and go straight to bed. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants. I took a quick 15-minute shower. When I walked back into the bedroom, Daniel was still in the same sleeping position. I walked over to his side of the bed. I took his shoes off slowly and placed them in the corner. I took off his glasses and sat them on the table. I then kissed him. The kiss accidentally woke him up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Daniel drowsily said, "No. No. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"What's wrong?"

Daniel sighed. He then sat up on the bed and folded his legs underneath him.

I walked over to the other side of the bed and did the same. "Daniel?"

Daniel looked up at me. He sighed again. "I'm just scared. Doing this for the second time. I wanted to talk to the guys because I need some advice on how to get rid of my nervousness. I wasn't second-guessing if that's what you're thinking. I would never second-guess on marrying you."

"Daniel, this is your second marriage. You shouldn't be too scared. This is my first marriage ever. I should be scared."

"And you're not?"

"No. I'm terrified."

"Oh. Back on Abydos, we just had a feast instead of going to a church and having a minister there. We didn't have much of a honeymoon either. They sealed us in the pyramid for 3 days with enough food and water to last us those 3 days."

"Wow. Some honeymoon. For our honeymoon, I wanna go someplace special."

"I don't care if we come back home for the honeymoon."

I chuckled. "Daniel, just so you'd know, I'd never second-guess on marrying you either."

Daniel smiled.

I yawned. "I'm tired."

"Let's go to sleep."

We got up off the bed and pulled the covers back. Daniel slid under the covers first. I slid in after him.

I said, "Oh!"

"What?"

"Heartbeat."

"What about it?"

"It puts me to sleep faster. It's also very relaxing. You should listen to mine one day."

"Mind if I…"

"No…not at all."

Daniel moved so he could hear my heartbeat. "Wow. That is relaxing. No wonder you like lying on my chest so much."

"Yeah." I began stroking along his spine. "Go to sleep, Baby. Tomorrow we'll talk some more. Maybe about having kids."


	12. Part 12

(((I'm working on the next part of this chapter...it should be up soon...)))

* * *

In the morning, Daniel and I were sitting up on the bed with our legs folded underneath us. We were talking about marriage, where we are going for the honeymoon, having kids, and other things.

I looked at Daniel. "What else do you want to talk about?"

Daniel said, "Well…the marriage is gonna be here on earth at a church nearby. The honeymoon will be on another planet. How about we talk about starting a family?"

"Ok. You wanted a boy named after you?"

"Yeah. Daniel Nicholas Jackson Jr. What do you want?"

"Anything is fine with me. I love kids. I really want them. We should pick a name for a girl just incase."

"Ok. Have any ideas yet?"

"Well…I looked up some names on the internet and I found these." I pulled a list out of the side-table drawer and passed it to Daniel.

Daniel looked at me. "I see you've been preparing for this, haven't you." Daniel started reading through the list. "I like the meaning for Abeni 'we asked for her, and behold, we got her'. Ayomide's meaning is a good one. It means 'my joy has arrived'."

"I thought about Cheyenne Kamaria Jackson or Cheyenne Bonita Jackson."

"Ok. Kamaria means 'like the moon' and Bonita means 'pretty'. Cheyenne?"

"Yeah. If I do get pregnant, I want Janet to deliver her in Cheyenne Mountain if we are on earth that is."

"On earth?"

I nodded. "I'm debating on where I want to have the baby. Either here on earth or off world."

"Oh."

"Daniel…"

"Hmm?"

"Were you uncomfortable because of Alex's present?"

"What? The dishes?" No."

"That's not what I mean. I mean the other box."

"Uh…maybe a little."

"She said we could use them to get a few practices in before the big night."

"We probably won't be using them though."

"Oh?"

Daniel leaped across the bed and onto me. I yelled, "WHOA!" as we fell on the floor. I was the one that hit the floor. Daniel was sitting on top of me. The sound of me hitting the floor made a loud thud. Daniel then kissed me hard.

Downstairs, everyone heard the sound of me yelling and of someone hitting the floor. Everyone ran upstairs on Jack's heels. Jack busted the door open. They all saw me and Daniel on the floor with Daniel sitting on top of me. Daniel and I stared at them and they stared at us. Katie was the first to break the silence, "Ahem. Mind if we finish opening the gifts? Jack and I have to go shopping."

Jack looked at her. "Shopping?"

"I'll tell ya later…" Katie purred.

"Oooooooh. Yeah…let's finish opening the presents."

I looked up at Daniel. He was still sitting on top of me. Daniel looked down at me. Jack said, "If you two are busy then…"

I said, "No. No. Daniel and I were just talking until we…fell off the bed."

Daniel said, "We'll be down in a minute."

They went back downstairs.

Daniel and I join them and opened the rest of the gifts they brought us.


End file.
